


And I Think About You Though, Everywhere I go

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: You hadn't expected any of what happened that day, least of all finding your soulmate in Cordelia Goode.---Tumblr Prompt: The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 52





	And I Think About You Though, Everywhere I go

It was your first time in New Orleans in years, the state was as muggy and hot as you had remembered and you could barely handle it. 

It almost made you homesick.

As you sat in your car, the driver already pulling away from the curb, you took a breath of the fresh conditioned air and slumped back in your seat. 

This weekend was hardly what you had been expecting, a strange turn of events in the overall schism your life had been recently.

The word of a new Supreme being chosen by the old magic had spread fast, and you were in the middle of a meeting when the news had reached your ears. 

Shock was the only thing that you had felt, and some relief truth be told, now that Fiona was gone perhaps it would be safe for you to interact with some of your sister witches again. 

The previous Supreme’s hunt for talented witches was rather notorious, the only person seemingly unaware of it was her daughter, a woman whom you had never truly interacted with. 

You had lain low when you had heard rumor of Fiona’s powers waning, and they had been waning for quite a while, knowing that you would be a target with your mastery of six of the seven wonders among other things. 

Hearing that she had even been going after people with one gift well developed was a shock, so you figured the target on your head was huge. 

After hitting the legal age, you had quickly moved out of New Orleans years ago. Moving as far away as you could in the hopes that you would never have to run into the unpleasant woman again. 

Some days you still missed home terribly though.

Your first encounter with Fiona was years ago, when you were very young, just a child of ten or twelve. 

She had been attending a meeting with the previous council members, trying to deal with their grievances over her not selecting a new pack to lead the fray. 

Her forays off in Paris hardly left a good impression either.

Even back then she had been a poor leader, more focused on her wants and needs than that of the coven. 

But when she looked at you, the expression on her face could have curdled milk, it set your hairs on end and your mind lit up in a warning sign. 

Fiona had just stared, like a snake waiting to strike, before she began to speak with your mother. 

There were too many curious questions for your comfort, even so well cloaked you knew she hadn’t been up to any good.

Your mother cut her way into the conversation, your body blocked by her tall and lean frame. 

You barely remember what she said to Fiona but you remembered the tone, the chittering hint of anger and protectiveness. 

Your mother was always a fierce woman, one of the last Supreme’s council members and strong in her own right. 

It had been a suspicious mystery to everyone in the coven when she died only a few weeks after that first meeting with Fiona. 

Though now into adulthood you supposed that it wasn’t much of a mystery anymore, get in the Supreme’s way and you’re chopped. Or that was the consensus at least. 

You found that out the hard way when you began receiving invitations to Miss Robichaux’s, personally addressed from Fiona Goode herself.

The woman was persistent but you were lucky that the rest of your family shared the same suspicions as you did, or you might have been in a shallow grave right now. 

So it wasn’t hard to decide to leave the state when the time came, when you had finally finished bouncing around your aunt’s houses and aged out of being legally obligated to having a guardian. 

Sometimes you wondered if you would have been killed too, if not for the taller teenager that had interrupted Fiona that day. 

Her pale head stuck out around the corner of the meeting room, voice frantic as she told Fiona that something had happened with the other girls. 

You found out later that her name was Cordelia, she was the Supreme’s daughter, and by her mother’s account an unworthy failure. You had only gotten a glimpse of her then. 

Your thoughts turned to Cordelia a lot over the years, her figure haunting your dreams, always just out of reach and waiting at the edges of consciousness. 

She would be there, standing and observing, talking to someone, gardening, it felt like you were getting small glimpses into her life but you never saw all of her. 

It made you wonder what the color of her eyes was, a small detail that plagued your mind for years. Not that you could see color anyways, being unbonded, but the thought never left.

You wondered if her eyes were blue and if that truly looked like an unclouded sky, or if they were brown and as warm as fresh earth like some bonded people said.

You thought about it constantly, that simple ten seconds where she had burst into your life never leaving you. 

She had left an indelible impression. All your fuzzy mind could remember was a scraggly little frame, timid lips, and long hair. 

Beautiful, nonetheless. 

And apparently, she was now the Supreme, having passed her test of the Seven Wonders only a few days ago. 

That was why you were making your way through the murky, heated city on a day you would much rather be home in bed with the cool air blasting. 

It was tradition to hold a small ceremony for a newly consecrated Supreme and you knew that this was your one chance to see her again. 

You never felt any reason to be afraid of the woman, something in your gut telling you that she was nothing like her mother. 

Or at least you hoped that was true. 

Maybe if it was you could finally come back home. 

— 

You were almost at the Academy now, your car toddling along the side streets and slowly making its way towards the sprawling mansion.

Your fingers drummed against the car door and you nibbled on your lip impatiently, somehow nervous for this moment. 

It felt as if something was building or a storm was brewing, like something would change so suddenly and so soon. 

Like you were being tugged back to New Orleans after so many hard years. 

As the car approached you looked up in awe at the sprawling house, a huge monument to the recent Supremacy.

The well-maintained hedges shone brightly in the midday sun, the waves of heat almost visibly rolling across the tall structured building. 

There were women and men lined up on the path inwards, waiting to enter the grand building and meet their new Supreme. 

Taking a deep breath, you smoothed down your shirt and stepped from the car. Shoes clacking against the pavement and echoing in your ears as the voices of so many women surrounded you. 

You quickly joined the queue, setting yourself quietly behind a group of loud and excitable people. Chattering quickly on about the newest fodder for gossip. 

“Did you hear she was married to a witch hunter? It’s deplorable.”

A snide voice filtered through their huddled little circle, registering in your ears as your eyes snapped over to them. 

“That’s not even the best part! Do you know how many girls died under her care these past few years.” 

Another woman spoke up, jostling the girl to her left and letting out a nasty laugh. Lips curled back in amusement at her humor that nobody else seemed to share, nobody but their little group. 

You scoffed and butted your foot into the ground, angrily kicking a pebble into their little circle. Wishing you could toss it at their heads instead. 

“What the hell,” the woman shrieked, her head whipping around and eyes locking down on your poised foot, still slightly suspended in the air from your kick. 

“Maybe you should mind your own business and only talk about things you know hm?” 

A little growl and a push of magical energy were all that was needed for the group of women to quiet down, sending resentful little glares back at you every few moments. 

You paid them no mind. 

The anger and protectiveness, however, sent a little shock of confusion through you. It felt like it had come out of nowhere, and you certainly weren’t an angry person. 

So why did you feel so strongly all of a sudden? 

The urge to turn and run filled your mind, this place was only bringing back bad memories and filling you with a whole host of inexplicable feelings.

Feelings you certainly didn’t want to deal with. 

Introspection wasn’t a strong suit of yours and you were much more prepared to run from your problems instead of facing them like you always had done in the past. 

But it seemed like you had missed your chance to run for the hills as the procession of women moved forward, your feet just passing the threshold as you stepped through the Academy’s doors. 

There was no turning back now

— 

Stepping through the foyer felt like breaching some sort of barrier, you felt your skin tingle and your magic jump at being in the building again. 

Memories of your mother filled your mind, you had always attended meetings here with her when she was still alive. 

It was a miracle really that you hadn’t run into Fiona or Cordelia any sooner than you had. 

You had missed the official ceremony earlier in the day, your flight delayed, and getting in just an hour too late. 

But you were still in time to greet the newly risen Supreme as she made her rounds, talking to all of the witches who had come to see their new protector. 

Word of Cordelia wanting to take the witches public had already spread and you could just imagine this as the face of the institution so easily. Hopefully, the woman would be up to the task. 

Your eyes scanned the room, trying to track down the notorious witch. It took a while but eventually, you saw her profile as she turned and slipped away, sneaking off into a side room. 

You followed, hoping to be able to speak to her in private and offer your congratulations. 

Truth be told, you wanted to ask her for a place back in the coven now that Fiona was gone. 

It would be much better to not have an audience for that personal task. 

Pushing the door open, you stepped into what looked like a library. Books covering the walls and flowers on every table, you wondered what they truly looked like since some people said they were the most colorful things. 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt Ms. Goode. I’m Y/N L/N.” 

Cordelia faced away from you, not even moving as you spoke, her shoulders just hunched a little further as she breathed in. 

She looked exhausted. 

“Miss L/N, I’ve heard about you from Fiona. Let me offer my apologies for her horrid behavior all those years ago.” 

The woman rose from her seat and turned to face you, your eyes followed her figure and eventually drifted up to meet hers. 

Everything froze. 

It was as if time had slowed down as the world around you began to blur. 

Dizziness overcame you as you clutched your forehead, a sudden burst of pain bringing tears to your eyes as you watched Cordelia’s hazy figure mimic your motions. 

When the haze cleared you opened your eyes up to a new world. 

Bright splashes of color lit the room in a glow and Cordelia shone the brightest of them all. 

You gaped over at her, mouth flopping open in astonishment. 

It was her. After all this time. 

Cordelia stared back at you warily, her hand clutching the fabric at her stomach tensely. She sucked a breath in as her view of the world righted itself as well. 

“You’re-“ 

Cordelia cut you off. A pained look on her face as she flicked her hands, the doors to the room slamming shut suddenly. 

“It isn’t safe for you to be here.” 

You watched on in confusion as she began to pace the room, her heels clicking against the floor as she rubbed her furrowed brow. 

It was hard to even comprehend what she was saying if you were being honest, the sensory overload of seeing colors for the first time in your life just about knocked you down. 

Everything was so bright and your eyes squinted in protest. 

“What do you mean? Isn’t this a good thing?” 

Cordelia shook her head as she paced, arms folding across her chest as she held herself lightly. 

You took a step forward, hoping to calm her down in some way when she moved further from you. 

“There are at least a hundred people out there who would happily watch me and anyone tied to me die,” her words whipped through the room even though they were only a little louder than whispers. 

“So no, it is not a good thing.“

Your hand was outstretched towards her, already trying to reach for something that was appearing more and more out of grasp by the second. 

“You need to leave.” 

Her magic seemed to tingle in the air as it became more volatile, a newly leashed beast just learning the control of a new master.

The power of the Supreme was strong and you felt it roll through the room now, making your hairs stand on end and skin prickle. 

“I don’t want to go, Cordelia, that isn’t fair, we just met!”

Your words were desperate and your heart already hurt, it seemed funny that it hurt so badly for someone you had only just met. 

But you remembered every haunted thought, dream, and feeling that you had for her over the last twenty years and thought that maybe you already knew her. 

Maybe that was why it hurt so badly now as tears started building at the high-stress moment. 

“But you’re my soulmate…” your words were broken, barely uttered out into the slowly chilling air.

Cordelia’s shoulders hunched as you spoke, it looked as if she was in pain but only for a moment before she pulled herself up strong. 

“Leave, now.” 

Her words felt like a punch in the gut, nausea rising at the absolute dismissal. 

“Cordelia, I- please.” 

Your words stuttered out, tears rising in your eyes at the woman turning away from you. 

Everything was so overwhelming, the stark bright white of the academy burning your retinas, the pops of color in every little detail making you dizzy after a life without it. 

The room was a blur and yet she looked like a mirage standing in front of you, tears slipped down your cheeks and you couldn’t believe what she was saying. 

It just didn’t make any sense. You knew that some people weren’t so lucky, that their match didn’t always work out. 

Some small part of you though had hoped you would be one of the happy stories if you ever even met yours. 

And now you had, and she was standing in front of you telling you that this wasn’t possible. That it was too great of a risk while the world righted itself again under Cordelia’s feet. 

The responsibility of the Supremacy was paramount and you would only bring trouble.

At least that is what you were getting from her words. Not that they sounded like much more than muffled babbling as anxiety-filled your chest. 

“I’ve already lost enough people to this Supremacy, you should leave while you can.” 

Cordelia faced away from you as she spoke, her back the only thing you could see beyond the golden shine of her hair. You never would have thought that yellow would be so beautiful. 

You watched as her shoulders clenched tighter, her hands clasped at her waist and gripping. Waiting for any sign, any indication that she might want you to stay. 

“I don’t care, Cordelia, it’s worth the risk. You are worth the risk.” 

Cordelia whirled around at your words, her light brown eyes slick with a sheen of tears. Barely suppressing her stressed cries. 

“No! I’m not losing anyone else.” 

Her hand slashed through the air and stopped, clenching on nothing, it dropped to her side defeatedly. Those beautiful golden curls covered her downturned face as she gathered herself for just a moment. 

“This is losing me! The only difference is you’ll have done this yourself.” 

You stepped towards her, hand outstretched and reaching for her own. Hoping desperately that you could hold her just for one moment, anything that it would take to comfort her. 

Cordelia took a step back, drawing in on herself and looking away. As if she couldn’t watch a scene of her own making playing out before her eyes. 

“Please, just go.“

Disbelief still guided your actions as you reached a palm up and roughly rubbed your forehead, trying to stimulate some sort of rational thought.

Any argument you could use in your favor to sway her decision. 

But as she looked up, and you looked into her eyes you knew. There was no swaying her, no changing this decision, it was done. 

And unfortunately, that was that. 

“Fine. If you ever come to your senses… you know where to find me.” 

Your words were bitter and with one last look at her hunched form, you left, walking out the doors of the Academy with her face scratched into every corner of your mind. 

— 

It had been a few short months since that tragic day and even though you saw everything in color now, things had never been bleaker. 

It felt silly to be so torn up over a person you barely knew but Cordelia had been haunting your mind since you first saw her as a young girl and even now, even after her rejection she still lingered. 

You supposed that was the real curse of soul bonds after all. Nobody said they had to be a happy ending. 

Despite your anger and bitterness you still watched the news every day. 

Watched as Cordelia revealed the coven to the world. 

Watched as she took in girl after girl, scouring the globe for witches to care for. 

Watched as she became a Supreme better than her mother ever could have been. 

It became a habit, some sick way of staying connected not only to her but to the silly little dream you had held of being able to live with the coven again after having to leave it. 

You had that dream ripped away years ago and had adjusted, and now it had been ripped away again. Back to a life of monotony, no magic, and no people of your kind to interact with. 

Even now that witches were public and open to the world, you still feared sharing such an integral part of yourself with the people around you. That anxiety that you were unsafe, that you had to run, had never really left you all those years ago. 

The only upside to it all was the letters you occasionally got in the mail and the calls you got once in a blue moon. 

Myrtle Snow had flounced her way into your life not long after you left New Orleans a second time. Calling you one day and telling you that she knew, that Cordelia had told her everything, and that she had never seen the woman so upset. 

The redhead gave you some hope at least, with her weekly updates on the coven and Cordelia. At least you knew that your soul bond was safe, blazing a trail brighter than any Supreme before her. 

It was in those moments, when Myrtle called, that your heart was filled with a sense of pride so enormous it practically spilt out of you. How great it was to be bonded to someone so determined, with power and purpose spilling from her very seams.

Even if you couldn’t have her in your life it at least gave you some hope that maybe you were meant for greater things too, greater than your boring life at least. 

Your rather endless introspection, a common thing these past few months, was interrupted by the shrill ringing of your phone. 

With a tired sigh, you curled a little further into your couch and accepted, putting it on speakerphone and leaning the device against your chest. 

“Hello, darling,” 

Myrtle’s soft voice crackled over the phone as you picked at the fabric beneath your palm, shaggy sweater riding off of one shoulder. 

You mumbled a greeting and settled back, ready to listen to whatever little story she told you this week. Hoping beyond hope that it would be a good one. 

“What did she do this week?” Your voice shook a little as you asked, still painful even now, but tinged with the smallest bit of excitement. 

“Oh, darling you should have seen it! The warlock’s council came to the Academy, full of demands as per usual,” Myrtle’s voice was filled with mirth and it brought a genuine smile to your face.

You were so unbelievably thankful for this colorful woman sticking her nose into your life. 

“Heavens, what useless toads they are,” you both shared a laugh at that. 

Snickering together at the nature of the modern warlock, loud and demanding with no skill matched to a competent witch. 

"And Cordelia, the sweet girl, well she took one single look at them after they had finished all of their demands and transmuted them straight out of the building and onto the street.” 

A snort tore itself from your throat, you were practically gasping as you imagined it in your head. 

Myrtle had painted a rather telling picture so all you needed was the expression on her face to nail it all home. 

Sadness overcame you at the thought that you likely wouldn’t see it in person ever again.

It made you almost wish for a photographic memory so that you could frame that very second your eyes met hers in your mind forever. 

“So she’s doing well then Myrtle?” 

Your voice was subdued, a certain sadness about it, and the melancholy air drifted over the phone and silenced the redheads tittering laughter. 

“As well as she can. I see her sulking around most of the time, she’s getting stress wrinkles, darling, this simply can’t go on.” 

Myrtle’s airy voice brought a smile to your lips, of course, she would be concerned with Cordelia getting wrinkles in all of this drama. 

“Well that isn’t exactly up to me is it?” 

You rolled over on your couch and looked out the window across from you, a new hobby now that you could see the blue hues tinting the daytime sky. 

It was something you wished you could experience with Cordelia, admiring all the colors that you had brought into each other’s lives. 

“No, I suppose not but don’t give up hope darling, we may turn this around just yet.” 

Myrtle’s words were kind but it brought tears to your eyes, that this all might just be some sick false hope.

It felt like being strung along a tightrope, always trying to reach the other side but not quite knowing if you were going to make it or if you were going to fall. 

You supposed nobody ever knew that though, if they did why would they ever bother getting up on that rope in the first place. 

— 

Cordelia had been miserable. 

A simple explanation for a messy situation and the precursor to what led to this moment.

A moment where she was sitting on the floor of her greenhouse, tears in her eyes, broken pots strewn everywhere, the material shattered and smashed on the cobblestone tiles. 

There were a lot of things that she regretted in her life. 

She regretted marrying Hank, letting her mother push her around for so long, pushing down her powers, making herself smaller, and letting her girls be put in so much danger for so long. 

But nothing hit quite as hard as the decision to send you away, it haunted her every waking moment. 

She could be busy or not, entertained or bored, happy or sad, and every second of it was tainted with the image on your face as she told you to go. 

Cordelia had known the second you had left that it was a mistake, almost collapsing to her knees as a low keen ripped from her throat. 

She had never thought that a soul bond would hurt so much. 

Myrtle had come around the corner as fast as she could when she saw you marching your way out the front door. 

The redhead, the closest thing Cordelia had ever had to a caring mother, held Cordelia tight in her arms.

Whispering soothing words and cooing out comforts as the blond woman came to grips with what she had just done. 

She often wondered if you had anybody to do the same. 

And she would find out later that you didn’t. You never had, not since your mother. 

Myrtle appeared again now, slowly making her way over to Cordelia’s prone form sprawled out in the dirt and broken pottery. 

“Did the plants offend you, dear?” 

Cordelia offered a weak little smile at the eccentric woman, leaning her head back and posture slumping as she settled herself further on the ground. 

Every time she saw Myrtle now she had a startle, the vibrant red hair a shockwave of color that she still hadn’t adjusted to. 

“I wish it wasn’t like this Myrtle,” the blonde woman virtually whispered to the stagnant air as a tear rolled down her damp cheek. 

Myrtle walked over, resting her heels right beside Cordelia’s hand, she grimaced down at the dirty ground and leaned back against a workbench. 

Refusing to lower herself into the muck. 

“It doesn’t have to be, I understand that you feel the need to sacrifice for the well being of the coven but that girl will uplift you, not drag you down.” 

The redhead’s hand rested gently on Cordelia’s shoulder, squeezing and rubbing, trying her best to comfort the rather distraught woman resting at her feet. 

“Fiona spent her entire life running around, ignoring the Supremacy and jumping from person to person. I can’t be like that and I’d also be putting her at risk.” 

Cordelia squeezed her hand back as she spoke, leaning her head against the woman’s thigh. Taking in the smell of home and familiarity, the smell of a mother. 

“My dear girl, you are not Fiona and you never will be. You are a bonfire to her flickering embers and you will not make her mistakes.” 

The blonde woman shook her head in denial, unable or at least unwilling to admit that she could be anything better than Fiona. 

Years of emotional abuse had drilled that deep into her head. 

Fiona’s past words echoed in her mind every day. 

She remembered the first time Fiona had said that Cordelia would never be enough, she was just a young girl and already clasping her face in pain after a harsh slap was delivered to her delicate cheek. 

Or even every time Fiona had said that she didn’t love her and that she wasn’t worth her love. It made Cordelia think that this soul bond wouldn’t be any different. 

If her mother couldn’t love her then how could a stranger? 

Cordelia knew logically, that most witches believed in soul bonds more than any other, they were a representation of one of the truest forms of magic.

A power that comes deep from the universe, from whatever twists the strings of fate and destiny, a gift given to humankind and one to be cherished. 

She knew that denying a soul bond was an incredibly painful choice, one that most people tried to avoid if able.

But some had no choice, bonded to the terrible people of the world. Sometimes denying a bond was worth the pain if that was the only suffering you had to face. 

Yet with all she knew and in all the time she had to dig, she found that you weren’t any horrible person. 

Just a lost soul trying to find some way back home to the life you had before Fiona destroyed it. 

It was almost poetic then that she was bound to you, the daughter of the catalyst that had caused your whole world to fall apart. 

Cordelia was afraid, that much was clear. 

She was terrified of the chance of losing you to enemies of the coven, to putting you at risk, to having to accept that maybe she was worthy of love and that she had made a mistake. 

How could she argue with what had already been set in motion?

And if Cordelia was being honest with herself, those few moments where the two of you had met had ingrained itself so deep into her mind that she would never forget. 

She didn’t want to forget. 

“What do I do Myrtle?” 

The redhead reached down and pulled Cordelia up at her words, dusting the dirt and shattered clay off of her clothes and resting her hands on her shoulders. 

“Go get that girl.” 

— 

It was another depressing dark morning, you were awake at 4 am and sitting there feeling listless. 

Your tea in one hand and news on in the background as you waited for the sun to rise. 

It was one of your favorite things now that the world was in color, the sun reminded you of Cordelia’s golden locks glinting in the light. 

You were startled out of your seat at an insistent and rather irritatingly loud knock at the door. Your cup clattered to the ground. 

Cursing lightly at the tea you had spilled on the floor below, you gathered yourself and shuffled over to the locked door. 

Swinging it open without thought you stuttered to a halt at the sight of Cordelia standing right in front of you. 

It was only the second time you had seen her so close and you stood there for just a moment taking her in. 

She seemed like the only bright thing in the otherwise dark hallway. 

You stepped back and observed as she shuffled and clasped her hands together in front of her waist. Her hair was slightly tousled like she had run a great distance. 

“What are you doing here Cordelia?” 

The blonde woman looked like she was gathering her courage but when she finally did a determined, yet tender expression took over her face. 

“I’m here to apologize, may I come in?” 

It didn’t take long for you to decide to let her, truthfully even being upset the answer would still be yes, so you stepped aside and gestured her forward. 

Cordelia followed you as you led her over to your dining table, pulling out a chair and pouring her a cup of tea as well. 

Being able to hold something always helped your nerves, maybe it would for her as well. 

You didn’t say anything, just sipped your tea in silence while you eyed up the woman beside you. Her slim frame brightening the very room that it rested in. 

To be honest, you were in awe. 

Being able to see her so close you could just catch the slight color changes in her eyes as the morning light rose, they were as warm as freshly dug earth or a steaming cup of coffee. 

“Why are you here of all places at 4 am?” 

It was strange and you couldn’t help but voice it, wondering how Cordelia had traveled so many kilometers and arrived at such an odd time. 

As far as you knew she had a press conference scheduled for 8 o’clock this very same day. 

“I realized some things last night, I decided that I couldn’t wait anymore to see you so I sorted out the academy and transmuted here.” 

Your eyes boggled over at her as she spoke, your mouth popping open in shock. 

“Transmuted? Isn’t that distance incredibly dangerous?” 

At your words, Cordelia’s lips tweaked up in a little smirk. The first smile you had ever seen on her luminous face. 

“Not for a Supreme sweetheart.” 

Her smile grew even more and you were so proud of her for the confidence that she was displaying, this image of her seemed worlds away from the whispers that had spread throughout the coven over the years. 

Rumors that she was timid, cowardly, and unskilled. 

It wasn’t hard to guess that was Fiona’s doing after all and now that her clawing shadow was gone, Cordelia was flourishing into who she was always meant to be. 

You hoped that maybe, someday, you could do the same. 

Silence filled the room as you neglected to respond, not sure what to say and trying your best to fight off the warmth that entered your chest at her presence. 

You were supposed to be frustrated or upset after all. 

Cordelia’s smile drooped, already so in tune with the little twitches and tweaks of your facial features. Able to note the smallest difference and tell that you were perhaps less than happy.

“I… I’m sorry Y/N, truly sorry, for everything I said to you that day.” 

Her words were wonderful to hear, the apology meaning a lot, it wasn’t always easy to say them. 

But at the same time, some anxiety filled your chest at the thought of what it all meant. 

Did an apology change anything? 

“I was scared and I overreacted,” as Cordelia spoke she shifted closer to you, reaching her hand out tentatively and laying it gently on top of your own. 

“In the span of a few weeks I had found out my husband was a witch hunter, my mother a murderer, I lost and managed to bring back some of my girls, and then the supremacy on top of it all.” 

Her voice was firm as she spoke, clearly having worked through some of that at least in the past few months. 

Despite her calm demeanor, you still twisted your hand and grasped hers tightly back. 

“And then I met you and you were so beautiful. The one thing I never thought I would get and I just panicked.” 

You nodded along to her words, trying your best to show support despite how much she had hurt you all those weeks ago. As upset as you were, you weren’t one to yell or throw a fit. 

“I understand, even I would have panicked a little if I had been in the same situation.” 

A look of relief passed over her face at your words, some tension drifting away and a deep breath gulping in. 

“I’m hoping that you’ll give me another chance Y/N.” 

You met her hopeful eyes and took in a breath, barely believing that this was happening when you had spent months essentially mourning the loss of her. 

Her thumb rubbed against your knuckles, soothing and smooth, a steady pressure that anchored you back to earth as your thoughts began to swarm and drift away from you. 

“What would that mean for us?” 

You didn’t meet her eyes as you spoke, scared to get too hopeful, and jump ahead of things. 

At the end of the day, Cordelia was still the Supreme and that meant that her life would be more than the average persons. 

“Well, Myrtle told me that you missed New Orleans and I need a new instructor, I’ve heard that you’re rather gifted.”

She smiled over at you as she spoke, a hopeful little look on her face at the absolute shock spread across yours. 

“You could be a part of the coven again and well… we could try couldn’t we sweetheart?” 

Her hand tightened in yours and you leaned back in your chair, taking a moment to process everything that Cordelia had just said to you. 

You understood why she had acted as she did, it still hurt but the chance at being with her, at being happy and going back home was almost too great a temptation to resist. 

It was shocking how little reservations you had, part of it though was just how comfortable you felt with the blond woman. 

It was as if you had known her your whole life like she had been there for every hard moment, knew every secret, and despite it all, you trusted her. 

You thought at that moment that maybe fate didn’t make mistakes, soul magic was a powerful thing and you could feel it thrumming through you in her presence.

Pulling you and sending an ache through your spine at the distance. 

It seemed that neither of you could deny it any longer. 

“Yeah I think we could, I really think we could.”

She looked over at you, joy slowly dawning on her features as she smiled and glanced down at your lips. 

You didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Kiss me, Cordelia,” 

And then Cordelia’s lips were on yours, softly at first and as gentle as you’d ever been kissed, and then harder, faster as you both became needier.

Yet it didn’t feel rushed, it felt like every moment was building up to this very one. 

As if everything that had happened in your life had been a stepping stone to finding Cordelia, like the both of you had just been waiting for it to finally happen. 

Wet lips crashed into yours as Cordelia tilted your head back, hands cupping your jaw as her mouth curved into yours. 

Her lips were so soft and plump, it sent your head tilting as warmth began to build in your belly. 

You nudged closer, nearly tumbling off the chair, and you did tumble eventually when she tugged you just the slightest bit closer.

It didn’t deter Cordelia however, she just placed her hands on your hips and pulled you into her lap. 

Your legs bracketing her hips and her arms holding you close. 

You clutched Cordelia’s cheeks and kissed her back fiercely, your tongue curling into her mouth and tasting the very corners of her.

Soft hands began to push your hips down and you automatically canted into a slow grind, a groan dropping from your lips as heat consumed you. 

It felt like your skin was on fire, her hands began roaming everywhere, grasping and pulling and softly caressing every inch of you that Cordelia could get her hands on. 

That hot feeling continued to build in your gut and you almost felt like laughing, absolutely ecstatic at everything that was playing out before you. 

You felt free, the freest that you had felt in a long time. 

Like nothing could touch you and you could do whatever you wanted, be whoever you wanted with Cordelia at your side. 

“W-we need to stop or this is going to go too far.” 

As you spoke Cordelia only pulled you closer. 

Pushing you down further into her lap as she encouraged your hips to continue grinding, to continue working your center down onto her thighs. 

“Who said that I wanted to stop sweet girl,” Cordelia brushed your hair back with her fingers, her hand cupping your cheek as she looked over at you lovingly. 

“If you’d like that is,” her pupils were blown as she watched you. 

Her soft brown eyes lighting up in pleasure as you stared back at her, it truly amazed you how beautiful colors could be still. 

“Take me to bed,” you wrapped your arms around her neck as you spoke.

Pulling yourself close and taut against her warm frame. 

Cordelia waited a moment to see if you would change your mind but when you only nodded your head in confirmation she wrapped her hands around your thighs and lifted you. 

You wrapped your legs around her waist and cuddled in as she walked you over to the open bedroom door, your messy bed didn’t even seem to deter her. 

She laid you carefully down on said bed, still wrapped up around her as she followed you closely. 

Her body laid gently on top of your own as she settled into you and the feeling of your frame underneath hers. 

Neither of you needed to speak and as she stared down at you, her lips parting, she reached down for a kiss and your hips began to grind up into her again. 

A low groan dropped from Cordelia’s lips as she mimicked your movements, grinding down into you as you did to her. 

The heat in your belly grew as the rocking motions continued, Cordelia’s lips traveling to your neck as she sucked small bruises into your skin.

Her teeth sunk in just the slightest bit and you gasped, hips stilling at the shock that went through your body. 

And as you stilled the blonde woman reached up and quickly shucked your top off, baring your chest to her soft eyes. 

She stared down at you in awe, a breathless laugh rolling off her lips. 

That look didn’t last long, however, as she quickly descended, licking lightly across your collarbone and nipping every so often.

“You’re so beautiful sweetheart, are you okay to continue?”

Your head practically bobbled off your shoulders as you consented enthusiastically, enjoying every second of her mouth on your skin. 

Cordelia breathed out heavily as she descended your torso, stripping clothes off as she went, her hands leaving warm impressions on your body. 

Your chest flushed and heaved as you stuttered to breathe, a moist trail followed her lips as she left evidence of her mouth on your skin. 

“Please,” your hips rolled up as she finally reached your center.

Cordelia laid herself down flat on the bed, watching as you parted your thighs for her and running her hands gently up them when you finished. 

“Anything for you Y/N, anything.” 

She ran her fingers carefully through your slick folds, gathering wetness and making sure that you were ready before she leaned her head down. 

Her hands smoothed over your hip bones as she soothed your jolting center.

Cordelia tilted her head in and licked a slick line up your center, and as you bucked into her mouth she gently held you down. 

She lapped through your wetness, and her hot tongue made small moans of encouragement drop from your lips. 

You watched as the blond woman burrowed in further, lips landing on your clit and tongue working away in an attempt to get more noises to drop from your mouth. 

And it worked, you reached your hands down grabbing ahold of whatever you could, it turned out to be a handful of her luscious hair.

You held it softly in your hands, running your fingers through the soft strands as her tongue sped up and your pleasure mounted. 

Cordelia moaned into your center as a little flood of wetness hit her lips, her tongue laving up and down over your taut bud. 

The taste of you made her desperate and she closed her lips on your clit, sucking softly and flicking her tongue back and forth. 

The pressure in your stomach mounted and you groaned out as your center clenched, spasms rushing through your legs as you finally came. 

Cordelia breathed out happily and licked the evidence of your orgasm off her lips. 

You reached down and pulled Cordelia up, her body landing beside yours as you curled yourself over and into her chest. Head resting on her breast as a happy sigh left your lips. 

“That was wonderful, thank you.” 

Cordelia shushed you as you spoke, her arms wrapping around your bare torso as she pulled a blanket up over the both of you. 

“But what about,” your words were cut off as the blond woman pulled you into a gentle kiss. 

Her lips pressing lightly against you as your eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. 

“Rest darling, we have all the time in the world.” 

Her soft voice continued to coo little words of affection into your ear as her hand rubbed over your lower back. Your eyes closed and not long after you were out like a light. 

— 

Waking up a few hours later felt surreal, you turned over in bed only to catch a glimpse of Cordelia puttering around your kitchen. 

Music playing softly in the background as you heard the hiss and sizzle of food cooking. 

You managed to drag yourself out of bed, a sheet wrapped around your nude frame as you approached the woman. 

She turned to you with a smile on her lips, eyes soft, and shining in the golden light that streamed through your windows. 

You were struck by a sudden thought about how nice it was to finally be able to understand what everyone meant when they said a soulmate was a work of art, an amalgamation of every color and shade under the sky. 

Cordelia was the perfect example. 

A soft muted pink lighting up her flushed cheeks, her eyes a burnt umber, and her hair a silky gold. 

Frozen in place you just stared at her beauty, feeling so lucky that she had come back to you eventually. 

She reached forward and grasped your hand in her, pulling you towards the dining table packed with breakfast foods. 

You thanked her softly and both of you dug in. 

Not long after the table was cleared and you were sitting together watching the sun shift in the sky, just as you so desperately wanted last week when Myrtle had called. 

“What do we do now?” 

Your words penetrated the calm silence filling the space, Cordelia startling slightly beside you as she blinked back into consciousness. 

“Do you still want to come back to New Orleans?” 

You looked over at her question, staring into her eyes and giving it one last thought. 

It didn’t take long for you to nod your head in confirmation, a smile crossing your lips as you leaned in to kiss her. 

“Then let’s go home, darling.” 

Not long after everything was packed up with a little magical help and as Cordelia grasped your hand in hers, the two of you transmuted back to the academy. 

Appearing in New Orleans with little less than a pop of sound.

You walked up the cobblestone steps leading to the magnificent white house, the green of the hedges burning your eyes as Cordelia smiled beside you. 

A sense of calm filled you for the first time in a long time, you were finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
